<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【破云】灼烧 by Magua2333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051410">【破云】灼烧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magua2333/pseuds/Magua2333'>Magua2333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magua2333/pseuds/Magua2333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这一刻仿佛春回大地，万物又生。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【破云】灼烧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜深了。</p><p>高档小区内一户人家还亮着灯，只能听到墙壁上挂着昂贵不菲的钟表滴滴答答的作响。旁边立着一盏极有艺术特点的小灯，灯下熟睡着一位长相极好的男人，昏黄的灯光衬出他皙白的脸，鼻梁高挺，眼窝深邃，乍一看像个混血儿。</p><p>“咔哒”门开了，严峫从玄关处走来，看到沙发上睡着的美人儿，随即蹑手蹑脚的将人抱起。<br/>江停被惊醒了，眉头不自觉的皱了皱，眼睛里蕴含着水光，“在外面吃了吗，锅里有饭，我去热。”<br/>严峫不自觉的勾了勾唇角“锅里的哪有怀里的好吃？”<br/>江停一愣，大事不妙。<br/>扭着身子挣脱严峫。<br/>这不扭不要紧，一扭更出火了，严峫按住怀里不安分的小东西，一边摩挲江停的后颈，一边对着他的耳朵说：“江教授……江美人儿……江警花……”<br/>温热的气息吐在耳边，江停的耳尖越发红润。<br/>“不行，你昨天才……”<br/>没等江教授说完，严峫已经将他放在床上，撩开了他的家居服，一口亲了上去。<br/>江停“唔”的一声，按住严峫不安分的手。<br/>“严峫！”<br/>衣衫不整的美人儿，被吻得饱满通红的嘴唇，泛起潮红的脸蛋，足以激起一个男人的情欲因子。<br/>严峫撕开江停身上碍事的家居服，单手解开皮带，扶着充血的性器顶在江停的腰上，道：<br/>“媳妇儿~让我顶一个。”<br/>……<br/>江停一言不发，身子往床里挪了挪。<br/>严峫见势，一手固住江停，邪恶的冲江停笑了笑：“宝贝儿，就一下，就一下。”<br/>江停看着眼下这局势，无论怎么样严峫都不会放过他的，也无奈，红着脸轻轻的点了下头。<br/>严峫暗笑，起身将江停的双腿架到自己的腰上，为了防止不舒服，在他的头下垫了个枕头。<br/>做完这一切，严峫握住早以挺立的性器，抵在江停的后穴，上身俯下，热气喷撒在江停脸上。<br/>江停红着脸撇了撇头，嗓音沙哑得像揉碎的沙砾。<br/>“严峫,快点……”<br/>他低头吻了一下江停，而后直起身，看着已经泛着亮光的后穴，想着时机差不多了，猛的一顶。<br/>“啊！”<br/>肠壁由于没有扩张，紧紧的吸附着青筋跳动的粗大凶器上，这种感觉难以形容，两人都不怎么舒服。<br/>严峫扶住腰上的大腿，快速抽动了几下。<br/>江停紧紧皱着眉头：“你说话不算数。”<br/>内壁在十几次摩擦后变得十分湿热。<br/>“宝贝儿，以后多长记性。”严峫继续戏谑“水挺多啊江警花。”<br/>江停定了定神，双颊通红，秋水迷离，恰到好处的让身下的凶器涨大了一圈，纤白骨指抵着严峫的胸膛，不想让他再钻空子。<br/>严峫挑眉看他，没阻止江停动作，抽出性器，俯身含住他半硬的性器舔弄，很是色情。<br/>江停低声呜咽，他防住上边没防住下边，严峫松开嘴，一手固住江停的身子一手握着他的性器，有技巧的撸动起来。<br/>快感几乎成倍增加，江停也不在执着上半身了，双手攥紧身下的床单，他的手不时的划过顶口，刺激着整个龟头。<br/>“啊……”江停没抑住呻吟，他抖动着射精，精液有些射在了白皙的小腹上，有些在严峫手里。<br/>“媳妇儿，舒不舒服？”严峫就好似从进攻者变为胜利者，低头看着脸蛋红得不像话的江停。<br/>见他不说话，严峫将手上的精液涂在了江停的后穴，经过刚才那么一折腾，他的穴口放松了不少，严峫趁机扶着早已硬的发紫的凶器挤了进去。<br/>他几乎没费什么力气，一下子顶到了底，温热的气息喷洒在江停的脸上，“媳妇儿，你把我全吃下去了。”<br/>此时的江停恨不得立刻将旁边的被子盖在自己的脸上，可惜，他够不到。<br/>就着这个姿势，性器在软穴中研磨了起来，江停为了不让自己发出呻吟，紧咬下唇。<br/>严峫钳住江停下巴，低头吻了下去，灵活的舌头撬开他的牙关，呻吟声从舌唇纠缠中溢了出来。<br/>“嗯……慢点……”江停终于说话了。<br/>突然严峫往后一躺，握着江停的腰坐在了他身上！<br/>江停闷哼了一声，这个姿势让性器滑到了肉穴的最深处。<br/>“宝贝儿，自己动。”严峫说着，下意识的往上一顶。<br/>江停低着头，撑着严峫胸膛，缓缓的动了起来。<br/>染上情欲的江停简直太性感了，严峫盯着他迷得不行，握着江停的细腰动了起来。<br/>“快点……”<br/>“真难伺候。”说完，严峫猛地将江停压在身下，大力掰开臀瓣，顶了进去。<br/>凶器和湿润的肉穴相撞发出“咕叽咕叽”的声音和床的摇晃声交织在一起，液体飞溅，有的则被捣成白沫。<br/>严峫停下动作，粗大契在最深处。<br/>他射了。<br/>灼热的精液烫得江停一抽搐，随即也泄了出来。<br/>江停大口大口无声的喘息，有那么一瞬间，他听到了野火噼噼啪啪烧灼塑料的声音，有好似春回大地，万物又生。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>第一次在ao3写文，感谢阅读。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>